


La Ballata dell'Amore Cieco

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, Suicide, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racconto ispirato a "La Ballata dell'Amore Cieco" di Fabrizio de André.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ballata dell'Amore Cieco

“Respiri ancora?”

L’Uomo a fatica apre gli occhi, volgendoli verso l’alto, verso la Donna che incombe sopra di lui. Se ne sta a gambe larghe, seduta sopra i suoi fianchi; a causa della posizione, la minigonna nera è salita sempre di più, lasciando scoperto l’elastico delle autoreggenti. Ci sono uomini che pagherebbero oro per essere nella sua stessa posizione… ma forse non con le vene tagliate.

“Non ti sei ancora stancato?”

La Donna si china in avanti, fino a che i suoi lunghi capelli biondi non gli sfiorano la guancia. L’Uomo sente il suo alito sul volto, quel respiro che profuma di tabacco e di gomma da masticare alla menta. Così tremendamente eccitante nella sua bocca dalle labbra carnose e rosse. Tenta di muovere la mano per accarezzarle il viso, ma una fitta della ferita aperta glielo impedisce, facendola scivolare sul sangue che sta pian piano ricoprendo il pavimento.

“Voglio la tua anima…”

La Donna si muove lentamente, poggiando un bacio lieve sulla bocca dell’Uomo. I suoi seni premono contro la stoffa della camicetta, mirabile visione nella quale perdersi se non si sentisse la vita andarsene via veloce.

“Voglio tutto di te…”

Glielo aveva detto quando si erano incontrati cinque anni prima, quando l’Uomo aveva scoperto di non poter vivere senza di lei. Pensiero stupido visto che, in tutto quel tempo, non c’era stato niente tra loro. La Donna si era strusciata come una gatta, lo aveva attirato per poi allontanarlo all’improvviso. E l’Uomo c’era stato a quel gioco, succube di quella strega dagli occhi verdi come pietre preziose. L’aveva seguita come un cane, cibandosi di quei piccoli momenti di interesse che lei gli concedeva.  
Quante volte aveva pensato di staccarsi da lei? Di fuggire, di crearsi una vita con un’altra donna?  
Non c’era riuscito. Era arrivato a spiarla quando lei usciva con altri uomini, a seguirla fino sotto al suo portone, restando fermo a fissare la finestra illuminata della camera da letto, immaginando quel corpo perfetto tra le braccia di un altro. Di un uomo che non era lui.

“Farai tutto quello che voglio…”

Era chiaro, ogni cosa che la Donna diceva, per l’Uomo era legge. Per lei si era umiliato, aveva venduto se stesso e la sua anima, aveva compiuto azioni ignobili.  
Proprio lui, l’onesto per antonomasia.  
Aveva pianto quando aveva accoltellato la madre per soddisfare la richiesta della donna. Le aveva chiesto scusa tra le lacrime, chino sul suo corpo. Aveva dovuto farlo, non poteva resistere a quella voce che lo attirava come una sirena. Era la sua dea, la sua unica ragione di vita.

“Voglio te… la tua vita…”

Dopo quelle parole, l’aveva seguita su per le scale, le mani ancora sporche del sangue della madre. Era entrato nella stanza dei suoi sogni ed aveva fatto quello che la Donna gli ordinava. Non aveva bisogno di parlare, l’Uomo sapeva cosa doveva fare.  
Si stese in terra e, col coltello usato per l’omicidio, si recise le vene ai polsi. Ed attese che l’ultimo desiderio della strega incantatrice fosse esaudito.

“Povero illuso! Pensavi che potessi amare uno come te? Sei solo un verme, un insetto. Una nullità!”

Ride la Donna mentre osserva gli occhi dell’Uomo farsi pesanti. La vista è debole, tutto si confonde. Malgrado questo lui non smette di sorridere.   
Non è giusto, non deve andare così. Non è mai successo.  
La Donna pensa che sia solo dovuto al delirio della morte. Perché non c’è motivo per il quale debba sorridere. Scuotendo la testa, si alza e si sistema la gonna. Deve farsi bella di nuovo, deve chiamare il suo amante e farsi aiutare a nascondere il cadavere.  
Non lo ha fatto per soldi, quell’Uomo non era niente. Le piace solo essere amata, adorata. Le piace sapere che qualcuno è pronto ad uccidersi per lei.

“Ti amo…”

Stavolta è l’Uomo a parlare. Un breve sospiro, prima che l’anima abbandoni il corpo. La Donna si blocca davanti allo specchio che rimanda la sua bella immagine: riesce a vedere il suo volto che sbianca spaventato, quasi inorridito da quelle parole.  
Nessuno può amarla, lei è un mostro. Nessuno la può amare, non l’Uomo che per lei ha ucciso la madre e poi si è suicidato.  
Il gelo le invade il cuore, come se la sua stessa vita sia sparita insieme a quella dell’Uomo. È solo un attimo: in breve riprende il controllo di sé e delle sue reazioni. Ride della sua debolezza; un filo di trucco ed è pronta. Si avvia verso la porta e per caso getta uno sguardo sul cadavere. L’Uomo la sta guardando, con lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra.  
Un nuovo brivido le scende lungo la schiena; in un istante è già fuori dalla stanza, appoggiata contro la porta. Le mani macchiate del sangue dell’Uomo, ormai quasi secco.  
Sola.


End file.
